What The Devil Is Going On Here!
by SecretSlytherinUK
Summary: Ron is trying to find Harry, and Hermione seems to be doing everything to stop him going up to the Dorms. What's Hermione trying to hide, and will Ron find the Boy-Who-Lived?


This is a special FanFic dedicated to my good friend Firenz-ay. She is a supporter of HP Canon relationships and so refuses to read my other stories. It was her 18th birthday recently and I promised her that I would write a Hinny story just for her.

So here you go Firenz-ay… Happy birthday m'dear.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, have you seen Harry?" Ron leans on the back of the armchair in which the bushy-haired bookworm was seated.

"No, sorry Ron. Shouldn't you be doing your Potions homework anyway?" Her chocolate brown eyes quickly flicker towards the boy's dormitory staircase and back to Ron's face. It was a near undetectable move, but Ron noticed nonetheless.

"I've already done it… well attempted it anyway. And why you looking over there? What's so special about the stairs?" He raises his eyebrows in question and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Oh, no reason Ronald. Have you checked for Harry down at the Quidditch Pitch? I seem to remember him saying about practicing for the upcoming match." As Hermione said this, her eyes flitted over to the stairs again.

"You did it again!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"No I didn't Ron, what in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" Using a finger to mark her page in her book, Hermione turns in her chair to look at the lanky Weasley looming over her.

"Every time I ask you something related to Harry, you look towards the boy's dormitory. Is Harry up there? Is he?" Ron started edging towards the stairs slowly, waiting to see what Hermione's reaction would be.

"Wait, Ron!" Hermione jumped up from her seat, the book falling forgotten to the floor.

"Yes, Hermione?" There was laughter in his voice as he smirked at Hermione.

"Erm… can you help with my Potions homework. You've already done it, and I thought you'd be able to help me?" the lie was feeble and she knew it but she smiled brightly anyway, hoping Ron would fall for her ploy.

No such luck.

"Hermione, I know for a fact that you finished that homework before it was even set. Now tell me the truth. Why do you keep looking at the staircase?" Ron was starting to get irritated and the evidence was in his reddening cheeks.

"Erm…." Was the only response the smartest witch of their age could come up with.

"Fine. I'll find out myself." And with the statement, Ron pivoted and started to climb the staircase to the 7th years male dorms.

"Ron no!" Hermione tripped over the fallen book in an effort to reach Ron.

Quickly scrambling to her feet, she ran to follow Ron trying to grab his robes. All attempts at stopping the determined redhead were futile because before Hermione could reach him, he was at the door of the dormitory.

"You have one last chance Hermione. Tell me what's up here."

Hermione, always being the truthful one, was not very good at coming up with lies on the spot and therefore sighed in defeat and slumped against the wall.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Ron opened the door. Inside were two people deep in conversation. Ginny Weasley was lying with her head in Harry's lap and Harry was running his fingers through her long red hair and holding her hand with his spare hand. As the door was slammed open, they both looked up at the intruder. When they realised who it was, both of their faces drained of colour and they looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Ron's face was progressively becoming a darker shade of purple and you could practically see the steam billowing from his ears.

"I tried to stop him" Hermione's feeble words didn't appear to register with any of the three people in the room. Sensing Ron was about to explode, she retreated down the stairs and back to her armchair. Stooping to pick up her book, she winced as she heard the eruption that was Ron.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading guys. And remember to review otherwise my Father will be hearing about it.

SS ^^


End file.
